Tragedy of an Angst story
by YuroAnei1292
Summary: Sequel to Tragedy of a Love story. The darkness continues to slowly take over Zane, and is beginning to make him forget his old life. And if family and friends can't save him...What about an old love. Alpha can try, but will she succeed?
1. Prolouge

Prologue….

_He saved me from a lifetime of darkness, no matter how short that was._

_He promised me his life, which I gave back no questions asked. _

_He gave me his Ring, I gave him my life. _

_But that said person……is gone._

_Replaced by an evil so dark and horrible…Replaced by a birth right that was never suppose to be claimed. _

_My Zane, consumed with hatred, consumed with greed, consumed with anything but love and respect. _

_Zane and I shared tragedy…The tragedy of a love story._

_Now…we're going to share a different story…._

_The tragedy of an angst story…_


	2. Chapter 1

The Tragedy of an Angst story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Yu-gi-oh gx…just Alpha Sheppard (Yep, she's in this.)

"_I love you Zane…Always have..." _

"_Always will…" _

Zane woke up, his eyes groggy and dark, they've always been groggy and dark, but lately they've been darker and more evil…Zane like it, this new Zane did anyway. But in his dreams, these weren't his dreams. These dreams belonged to the old Zane; these dreams were about a girl that was not his…Alpha Emily Sheppard. More like flashbacks then dreams…they were always about something that happened in the past or something that happened after she died. But when he woke up, he only felt haunted for a few moments, and then he merely shook it off…at least until the next dream.

He turned his attention to the screen t.v. that was left on well he was asleep. The reality show he was watching turned to American Idol replay. He watched as a dreadful performance came on…He was never a fan, but he remembered when he first watched American Idol. Just as Randy the first judge finished his comment, Paula began, but Zane muted it…but it was far from silent.

"_You're a horrible singer, but I love you anyway, Hear me I love you!"_ Zane shook his head and turned off the mute letting the real Paula Abdul speak. He didn't have time for this, he had to duel tonight. He merely pushed Alpha away from his mind, forgetting her and the past. He also forgot that that the past has a funny way of coming up behind you and taking you by surprise. And his past was about to catch up to him.

(At duel academy. 3 hours later.)

"And Zane Truesdale wins again." The announcer said as Zane stood from the other side of the duel arena of the person he just horribly crushed. It was horrible, it was more torture to Syrus then it was to the person Zane defeated. As he the dark, evil person who took over his brother walk away, Syrus felt his heart sank. He remembered a kinder, prouder Zane….The Zane he looked up too.

"Hey Sy!" Jaden called as he walked through the door. Syrus would have changed the channel, but what was the use? Jaden and the world already knew what Zane had become. No use hiding what was left. "Zane's still evil and vicious huh?" Syrus nodded.

"I don't get it Jay, what could turn Zane into this...?" Syrus said. "What could make Zane seek this life?"

"It's hard to tell, mostly because we weren't there." Jaden admitted. "This Zane may have always been a part of him." Syrus hung his head lower. Jaden sighed. "I'm sorry Syrus…"

"No, it's okay." Syrus said. "Your right, this is Zane's life and his choices. I've already tried to stop him, no use dreading what can't be stopped."

"_You're wrong Syrus!"_

"What did you say Jay?" Jaden shrugged.

"I didn't say anything." Syrus's appeared confused, but he decided it was only in his head.

"So what are you going to do over spring break?" Jaden asked.

"Just hang out with my family." Syrus admitted. "I never really had any actual plans."

"Me neither, probably meet up with some old friends and hang out." Jaden watched the duel for a moment, his thoughts drifted back to almost a year ago...when he had meant Alpha.

"_Because you love her, love sucks doesn't it? You watch those you love being torn away from you and being attached to others. That's love for you isn't it?"_

The first words he ever herd from the ghost girl. The girl that basically pushed him to go after Alexis, and although he really hadn't done anything to get Alexis to be his girlfriend. Alpha taught him so much in the sort time she was there. Now from time to time, it seemed weird not to hear her voice.

"Jay, are you alright?" Syrus asked. Jaden returned to reality and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jaden said. "I was just remembering Alpha…"

"Alpha, the ghost girl?" Syrus asked, he sighed. "I wonder what she'd have to say about all this." Jaden shrugged.

"Maybe if she were alive, he wouldn't even become this new guy." Jaden suggested. They both stood up and walked out of the room.

"Maybe…" In the corner of the room, Alpha wearing her same outfit of a black t-shit, red Spanish skirt, and a brown jacket.

(Back at Zane's apartment.)

(Dream)

Zane went back to a memory of the schools trip to Hawaii, Alpha and Zane were walking down the sidewalk under the moon.

"Look at that star!" Alpha said pointing to the sky. "It's different."

"How is that one different than the others?" Zane asked. Alpha looked at him and shook her head.

"Sweet Zane, have I taught you nothing?" She squeezed his hand. "That one's different because it's closer to that star then all the rest."

"But then wouldn't that make the other one different?"

"Well, maybe a little, but that star's defiantly a lot cooler…" Alpha said. "We should name it…"

"What names did you have in mind?" Zane asked. She looked at the star and smiled.

"Zane…that's its name." Alpha said. Zane laughed at his girlfriend's odd ways, but on the other hand…that's why he loved her.

"If that's ones Zane, then I think it's only fair if we name the other one Alpha." Zane stated. "Zane and Alpha, stars in the sky." Alpha giggled.

"How in the world did I ever get a guy as sweet and wonderful as you?" Zane shrugged.

"At the right place, at the right time." Zane said. "The real question is what I did in order to deserve a girl as kind and original as you." Alpha grabbed his hands and swung him around with her.

"Well, you're a fast learning, your kind, and you're a gentlemen." Alpha said. "And that's just the beginning of the list."

"Well if I tried naming your list, I'd be rambling on forever." Alpha smiled as she pulled Zane closer.

"Aw…That so sweet." Alpha leaned in and kissed Zane. It was painful for a moment to the dreamer…because this was a time when he was truly happy. Happiness, something Zane forgot about a long time ago. Something he felt almost everyday with Alpha, now he would be lucky if he could even remember her. But Alpha was a different life time.

"Zane?" Alpha asked.

"Hmm? What?" Zane said. Alpha looked at him with pleading, sad, eyes.

"Don't forget me…" She said.

"Forget you?" Zane asked. She grabbed his shoulders, her nails digging into his shirt. He saw that her clear, ocean deep, blue eyes were dripping tears, but her eyes burned his skin as she stared at him with dark and hurtful sadness.

"You're staring to forget me!" She yelled. "The underworld deck is making you forget everything about your old life. It's consuming your good side; replacing it with hate and anger…You promised you would never forget me."

"I haven't…I could never…" Zane started, but Alpha cut him off.

"Break free from the underworld deck…" She said shaking him a bit. "Break free from it. Even if it's your birth right…Let it go…It's not worth it."

"Alpha, what are you talking about?" Zane asked, and then he realized, he had almost forgotten his new life. He had forgotten who he had become…he remembered it now. Alpha drifted from his arms and walked over to the rail that separated the sidewalk from the beach.

"In your dreams, you're who you used to be…You're the Zane Truesdale I fell in love with…." Alpha stated. Then she turned and faced him. Her eyes looking through him. Releasing any demons with in him. Her eyes could save the world, her tears could water it, and her words could create peace. "But in reality, it's slowly taking over you. The underworld deck is causing you to fight against those you love. And it's causing you to forget them…Atticus, Syrus, Alexis, Jaden…Me."

"I could never hurt them, let alone forget them." Zane shouted, but then memories of his new life came to him again…He had dueled Atticus, he had dueled Syrus…he caused Syrus pain.

"No forget those memories!" Alpha shouted throwing herself in Zane's arms. "Zane you were coming back! Please, don't leave us!"

"Alpha…" Zane said holding her. "Your dead…I remember now…" She stared at him, almost as if she were insulted. But her eyes pleaded with him again.

"Please Zane, remember me, and remember who you were…If you do, I can save you…" Alpha stopped to catch her breath, as she was sobbing uncontrollably. "If you don't, it's only a matter of time before the darkness completely consumes you…then you'll forget everyone you've ever loved and cherished. Please promise me you won't let that happen." Zane stared at her, not because he wasn't sure if that was a promise he could keep… But because for a split second, he had forgotten who Alpha was. She sighed sadly as walked away from his body. As she turned around and ran away.

"Alpha!" Zane called. "Help me!"

(Dream over.)

"Alpha!" Zane said shooting up in his bed. He wanted to hit himself…how ridiculous was it…waking up in the middle of the night shouting the name of your dead girlfriend. But a part that dream haunted Zane…more than most of his dreams have ever haunted him

"_How could I forget her? It's not like she's a regular face…she the worlds only…" _He nearly panicked, he forgotten her name…after a few seconds she remembered. "Alpha, Alpha Sheppard…" After he caught his breath, he started beating himself down again.

"This is ridiculous." He said. "Alpha's in the past…and the past is done. It's time to get ready for the future." He laid back down into bed, but he couldn't get her out of his mind…even if he wanted too. He remembered the times he spent with Alpha, and how happy he was. Happiness, Love, and Respect…three things that were now in his past, where they belonged, but Atticus, Syrus, Alexis….Alpha…those were the thing about the past he didn't want to forget…the days where he was truly and honestly happy.

(Back at duel academy.)

Syrus was sleeping in his bed, peacefully. Although he was still thinking about his brother, he had managed to put it somewhat behind him. When he herd a voice.

"_Young blood! Can't you hear me?" _Syrus felt his eyes open, but he saw nothing. The voice was a girl's voice. Sweet yet full of grace and harmony. He closed his eyes again, only to hear the voice again.

"_Jaden, please, listen to me, I need your help…" _The voice pleaded. _"I can't save Zane when I'm a sprit…please…"_ Syrus's eyes flew open as he sat up in his bed. He realized who the sprit could have been.

"Alpha Sheppard?" He asked. Where had that thought come from? All he knew Alpha from were some old pictures and stories. He had never even herd her voice, why would it be her?

"_Syrus Truesdale?"_ The voice asked, but the voice faded. When Syrus looked to the ground he gasped…there was a small spell book. It was brown and old, older than Syrus's Grandfather at least. He picked it up from the ground, as he looked at it, he saw one of the pages were had a book mark, when he saw the page, he saw it was a spell called Body Revival. He read it in his mind.

"_A life force or better known as a sprit can be reverted into a temporary body. However this new body would only last two weeks…after that the body will dissolve and the sprit will have no choice but to return to the after life forever, for doing this spell cost a sacrifice and there for the sprit must surrender its right to the earth." _ Syrus paused, what if Alpha was trying to tell him something…If she were there. Was she trying to revive herself? He continued reading.

"_In order for the spell to be complete you must cast it in a place where there is a shadow mark. You must also have the spell conducted by someone who has seen the heart of the person being revived..." _Syrus sighed; he was never good at puzzles. What does see the heart of the person mean? Either way, Syrus knew that a spell book didn't just waltz its way in here. He jumped out of his bunk and went to Jaden's bunk, where Jaden was sleeping soundly.

"Jaden?" Syrus asked poking him. "Jaden, wake up…"

"Huh, what!" Jaden said sitting in his bed. He took a minute and yawned. "Syrus, it's two in the morning…"

"Jaden, um...This may be weird…but I think Alpha Sheppard is trying to contact us." Jaden stared at him, but not in a your crazy look, but in a Alpha Sheppard try to contact you? Kind of way.

"What makes you say that?" Jaden asked. Syrus held up and the spell book and opened it to the page he was reading.

"Read that page." Syrus told him. Jaden sighed.

"Give me a minute…" He said taking the book, but he took a few moments to take in his surroundings and to wake up. Finally he started reading. He mouthed the words but as he read along his mouth paused more and more in shock. Finally all together Jaden mouth hung open. "I don't believe this…"

"What do you think she wants to be revived for?" Syrus asked. Jaden knew the answer. No girlfriend dead or alive would want their boyfriend so dark and evil. It made sense, Alpha wanted to be revived in order to save Zane.

"I think she wants to save Zane." Jaden suggested. Syrus sighed.

"Zane won't listen to her, he won't listen to me, he won't listen to anyone." Syrus said in a sad way. Jaden thought about it…Maybe Syrus was wrong. Maybe he wouldn't listen to his family and friends, but what about his girlfriend? The one he loved and cherished more than anyone in the world…was it possible that Alpha was the only one who could bring Zane out of this? Well either way, it was obvious Alpha wanted back, and she was his friend. And Jaden Yuki was not one to leave his friends behind.

"Come on Syrus." Jaden said. "We're going to see an old friend."

They made their way through the forest filled with small creepy things and some big terrible things. They walked through the forest on their way to the abandon dorm. Jaden knew that was the place where there was a shadow mark.

"Jaden, let's go over this again…there's a shadow mark at the abandon dorm?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah." Jaden pushed aside a tree branch.

"And a shadow mark is somewhere where you can see dead people?" Syrus asked.

"You got it!" Jaden responded stepping out of the forest and onto dead grass, they entered the yard of the abandon dorm. "So who wants to go into the creepy, dark, dorm first?" Syrus shivered and ushered Jaden to first. Jaden just shrugged and walked forward with Syrus trembling after him. As they entered the dorm, Jaden looked around; he spotted the old couch where Alpha cried when something bad happened while she was trying to see Zane again…He looked on the wall full of pictures of the students. But the only ones he recognized were Atticus and Alpha. The room had its own dark personality. It seemed everything about the old dorm told a story.

"Jaden…We have a problem." Syrus flipped to the page that was marked. "This book says that the spell can only be done by someone who's seen the heart of the person being revived. But I don't know what that means…" Jaden thought about it. More than likely it was referring to heart as in love. But what did that mean? Someone who's seen the love of the person being revived…Well that did kind of make sense, but Zane was the only one who fit the description. All Jaden did was kiss Alpha...

"_Wait, she kissed me, and kissing is a sign of love."_ Jaden thought. He grabbed the book from Syrus so he could explain his theory.

"Syrus, I might be able to read the spell." Jaden said looking at the page. "I've kissed Alpha before…"

"How did you kiss a ghost?" Syrus asked.

"Well…I mean…I'll explain that later, the point is, kissing is a sign of love, which means Alpha's shown me her love, which means I might be able to read the spell." Syrus thought about it for a moment.

"Are you sure that's a sign of love? Or does it count as a sign of lust?" Syrus asked. Jaden frowned, it was true in the long run the kiss meant nothing…But would Alpha simply act on a feeling of lust? Or would she act on a feeling of what could have been love?

"Well, worse case scenario, I'm wrong and we have to find someone else to cast the spell." Jaden said. Syrus sighed, Jaden was right…although they didn't really know if that was the worst case scenario, it seemed unlikely that anything horrible would happen.

"Okay, I guess here goes nothing." Syrus said. Jaden nodded and looked at the page that contained the spell.

"Well, hopefully it's something…" Jaden wanted to see Alpha again. Not just because it was possible for her to save Zane, but because she was his friend. And at one time she gave Jaden the courage to go after Alexis, and although he had start over again after the whole society of light thing, it still meant something. Jaden took a deep breath as he started reading the spell.

"Life after death, or death before life. Turn thou towards darkness and run from the light. Bring back a lover, bring back a friend. Reverse the dead, take back the end. Let thou live in a temporary state. But once you hit death, accept your fate. Live once more, and die again. Come back to this life…My dear dead friend….Alpha Sheppard." Jaden looked around, it appeared nothing had happened. Jaden sighed.

"Don't feel bad Jay, I'm sure we'll find another way." Syrus said, in frustration Jaden tossed the spell book to the floor. As book opened on the dusty ground, the pages started turn, almost like there was a wind. But the pages were turning so fast, it almost have to be hurricane.

"Syrus look." Jaden said pointing at the book. He looked at Syrus to see his attention was not on the book. "Sy?"

"Jaden, look!" Syrus said pointing to the wall. Jaden looked to see something glowing. When the glow turned lighter, Jaden saw its shape, it was a circle with a triangle in it…it was the shadow mark. He felt like a bug staring at a lit lantern. As the shadow mark grew lighter and lighter, soon it was so bright all they could see was the mark. But then the light started forming a shape, a human shape. Then like a light switch, the light turned off, the shadow mark wasn't seen anywhere. But in the lights place, was a girl with long blonde hair wearing a black t-shirt, a red Spanish skirt, and a brown jacket. But it wasn't the way she dressed that made the girl different from most others…it was her eyes. Her ocean deep blue eyes that could draw anyone into desire…Alpha's blue eyes.

"Jaden!" She shouted as she ran to him and hugged him. "I knew you'd figure it out! I knew you'd bring me back…"

"Actually it was Sy who herd you and found the spell book." He said, not exactly the most perfect hello, but he was too shocked to say anything else. Alpha turned to Syrus, who stared at his Brother's girlfriend.

"Syrus…" She said hugging him. "We finally meet in person…"

"Hi, Alpha…" Syrus said trailing off. Alpha pulled away from him.

"What's wrong, you guys look…well, like you've seen a ghost." Alpha told them.

"You are a ghost." Jaden told her.

"Not for the next two weeks." Alpha said, and then she crossed her arms, becoming very serious. "And in that time, we need to figure out how to save Zane…Let's go back to your dorm, I don't want you guys to get in trouble…" Jaden and Syrus followed Alpha out of the abandon dorm. Amazed, shocked, and confused could be used to describe this moment. But one thing they couldn't say was that they saw a ghost, because Alpha for the moment was indeed alive.

Hope you guys like the first chapter! I'm just hoping I get good comments just like I did for Tragedy of a Love story.


	3. Chapter 2

Tragedy of an Angst story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh gx…But I don't give up so easily.

Chapter 2

Jaden and Syrus watched as Alpha sipped the tea Syrus had made. She smiled as she inhaled the smell of the hot drink.

"God, I've missed tea!" Alpha said. "I've missed food, hell I've missed a lot of things."

"Alpha, we revived you…" Jaden said, he has gotten a bit more use to the idea, but it was shocking to see Alpha just sitting there drinking tea.

"Indeed you did…" Alpha said. "And thank you very much for doing that." Syrus was still as shocked as he was when they realized the spell worked. But he was also hopeful.

"Do you think you can bring Zane back?" Alpha frowned as she placed her tea on the table.

"Well…I'm not sure." She admitted. "I've tried bringing him back through dreams, but he doesn't seem to be responsive, and I just hope we can save him before the darkness completely engulfs him."

"Wait, the darkness completely engulfs him?" Syrus asked with in a worried voice. Alpha nodded.

"Syrus, have your parents have never told you about the two cyber decks have they?" Syrus shook his head. Alpha sighed. "Then in order to completely understand Zane's new look, I must tell you the story. A long time ago, in the late eighteen hundreds, there were two Russian siblings, both famous artists…the sister of the siblings was Kisa Aksana, the brother was known as Luka Aksana. Kisa and Luka were famous for painting mental like things." She paused to take a breath as she continued.

"Kisa painted things like cars and other inventions, Luka however, mind was fixed on more fictional creations, his most famous painting was the Robot Dragon. But as Luka painted more and more, his mind decided the dragons would be better with a darker side. He painted other dragons, ones based on his Robot Dragons…but these Dragons were not proud and respectable, they were dark and powerful, too powerful for their own good."

"Luka soon became under the spell of these new dragons, he disrespected his old Robot Dragons and as his Darker Dragons, also known as the Underworld Dragons became more popular, he soon forgot about his old dragons. Kisa saw what was happening and started questioning whether these dragons had more power than meets the eye. But as Luka became darker and more evil, Kisa decided to put a stop to it."

"She pleaded with her brother to destroy the paintings. But Luka refused to listen; he accused Kisa of being jealous because his paintings were more popular then hers. After that, Kisa and Luka separated…Kisa gave up on her brother and left Russia to be with her fiancée and eventually husband Darius Walker."

"And what happened to Luka?" Jaden asked, Alpha sighed, looking down as she continued.

"Luka went insane from the darkness and committed Suicide." She said. "And in his will, he left all his paintings to his sister. When Kisa received them she hung the ones of the Robot Dragons on the wall, but the ones of the Underworld dragons, she hid away…keeping them as constant reminders of what happens when evil runs your life."

"When Kisa died, she left the paintings to her daughter, also named Luka, and then when Luka died, she left the paintings to her son. The string continued, the paintings soon became a birth right. It would be left to the first born child, and if the first born didn't want them, they were left to the second born. A bit of a first come, first serve policy."

"Eventually the paintings reached one of the first card designers for Maxamillion Pegasus's, Falco Demetrius. When he saw Kisa's paintings, he decided to show them to Mr. Pegasus's. Mr. Pegasus's loved the paintings and wanted to make them into cards. Falco gladly signed away the rights, with one condition…"

"Why does Falco Demetrius sound familiar?" Syrus asked. Jaden shrugged and then returned his attention to Alpha again.

"What was the condition?" Jaden asked.

"The condition was that Luka's dragons were made into decks as well. But he only wanted the decks for himself, explaining that Luka's dragons were family birth rights. Pegasus agreed and made two decks for only Falco, one Cyber Dragon deck, and one deck known as the Underworld deck."

"So what happened to Falco?" Jaden asked.

"Well, Falco was seventy-three when he worked for Pegasus, and when he died three months later, he left his deck to his granddaughter Luna." Alpha explained.

"Wait!" Syrus yelled standing up. "That's my Mother's name!" Alpha nodded.

"Exactly, your mother. But she only wanted the Cyber deck, after the stories her father told her about Luka and the underworld deck. Luna was afraid to hold the power of the underworld deck. She gave it to an old friend to look after, telling him he could have it. But he also feared the power of the deck and hid it away in his palace."

"The old friend made a promise that he would find a suitable heir for the underworld deck…But soon the evil of the underworld deck became angry, and in order to balance the evil out, Luna sent him the cyber dragon deck. The evil balanced out. The old friend promised Luna he would find a suitable heir for both decks. For whoever could control the cyber dragon deck, surely could control the underworld deck." Alpha paused, not knowing how to explain the next part.

"Alpha, by chance, do we know this old friend?" Jaden asked. Alpha nodded slowly.

"It was my father." She said. "Zane doesn't remember, but when my Father was training him to duel…he was training me too. It was privately, I would still watch him teach his class, but I was sure I would become the heir to the cyber deck."

"But I wasn't, My Father picked Luna's first born son…Zane. At first I was angry; I thought I had trained harder than anyone there. But My Father explained that Zane respected and had a bond with those dragons. I realized Zane was the rightful heir to the Cyber deck. Funny how birth rights work…Luna had wanted those dragons given to different family, but the only one who seemed able to handle them was the next person to receive it in her family."

"But when Zane went on his losing streak after Aster defeated him, something within his cyber deck erupted. As it turns out the Cyber deck and the underworld deck were some how part of each other. They were siblings like Kisa and Luka. There for the underworld deck used its sibling, much like Luka used Kisa to pass on his paintings. It passed on its evil to Zane. Zane encountered the very evil Luka had encountered. He soon used his cyber dragons to find the underworld deck."

"When my Father saw what had happened with Zane, he knew Zane was looking for his birth right, so my Father called him out…but unfortunately, not only did my Father lose, Zane found and claimed his birth right. The Underworld deck was now free to control Zane completely. Making him darker and evil, just like Luka had become." Alpha had stopped, not to take a breath but because there was nothing more to the story, she had told them the entire story.

"But what will happen when the darkness takes him over completely?" Syrus asked in a worried voice. "He won't kill himself like Luka did, will he?"

"Every person is different, but I don't think Zane will commit suicide, at least not with the way the Underworld deck is taking over this time." Alpha said. "It's making Zane turn against the ones he loves. Just like it made Luka turn against Kisa. But it appears it intends to keep its new home this time."

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"It's making Zane start forgetting people…In dreams I visited him and reminded him of the life he had…but he forgets me, you guys, Alexis and Atticus from time to time. Now when I ask him how Syrus is or make a joke about Atticus in the dreams, he stares at me blankly before he remembers. It's taking away his pain by making him forget the ones he loves, there for he'll have no reason to end it, and once he forgets, the Underworld deck is free to use him as a puppet…torturing him and bringing evil among the world of dueling." Jaden watched as a tear drifted down Alpha's cheek.

"That's not Zane…" She said, he tears turned into sobs and she covered her face with her hands. "Zane would never hurt people the way he has…Zane would never laugh well someone was lying on the floor in pain. The Zane I know would attend to those in pain, not cause the pain."

"I know it's hard…" Jaden looked to see Syrus reaching over to put his hand on Alpha's shoulder, he was also in tears. "But if what you say is true, Zane's in there somewhere. And we have to save him…I've already tried, but maybe you can bring him back…He did love you after all." Alpha amazingly picked herself up. She dried tears from her eyes.

"That's what I intend to do." She said. "During spring break I'm going to the duel arena, and I'm going to challenge him."

"Alpha, I hate to break it to you…But he won't duel just anyone." Jaden said. "Even if he recognizes you, he probably won't duel you."

"I know, but I thought that one out…" Alpha said. "I'm going to tell him that I have a card that will make the underworld deck complete."

"Would he believe you?" Syrus asked. Alpha shrugged.

"I hope so; He wouldn't put it past my Dad to keep one card separated from the rest of the deck." Alpha said. "He might ask to see the card, but I think I can get him into the duel."

"How are we gonna challenge him?" Jaden asked. Alpha smiled.

"Well, spring breaks going on, isn't it?" Jaden and Syrus nodded as she continued. "Just tell your parents that instead of coming home, you're going to check out the pro leagues, I mean since you both plan to go there someday."

"Alpha, our parents aren't just going to let us go somewhere with some stranger, who mind you looks our age." Syrus pointed out. Alpha smiled.

"Well, you're not going alone with me. Because…Atticus and Alexis are coming too. And Atticus is eighteen; he could easily pass for a chaperone." Jaden thought about how Alpha had thought everything out. It was almost perfect, but the key word being almost.

"Accept we haven't asked Atticus and Alexis yet…" Jaden said. Alpha smiled.

"I never really told you this, but me and Atticus were pretty much best friends once." Alpha said sadness and sorrow in her voice. "We would watch American Idol, play board games, and talk to each other about anything…Once he's sees me, if he won't do it for Zane, which I'm sure he will, he'll do it for me." Jaden smiled, now the plan was perfect.

"Then I guess we better pack our bags, because we're heading to the pro leagues." Jaden said. Syrus still look depressed.

"You in Syrus?" Alpha asked. Syrus sighed.

"Doing this may be Zane's last chance of coming back…But that new person…" He stopped for a moment, He grabbed Alpha's shoulder. "Alpha, do you know what Zane did to me?" Alpha sighed and nodded.

"He made you wear those electrodes." Alpha said, Syrus nodded. "Syrus, I'm not afraid, because if I succeed, I know it will all be worth it…Is that why you're afraid? Or is it something more? Do you think that once Zane comes back you won't be able to forgive him?" Syrus shook his head.

"I don't know, I mean, I should forgive him, because he's my brother." Syrus said sadly. "But I think something like that will take time." Alpha smiled.

"Don't worry; you'll have plenty of time to forgive him." Alpha's yawned. "Wow, it's almost three-thirty, we should all get some sleep."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Jaden asked. Alpha stretched out on the floor.

"I'm fine on the floor for tonight…" She said yawning again.

"But Alpha, you're our guest; I'll sleep on the floor…." Jaden trailed off as he saw Alpha asleep on the floor.

"She must have been tired." Syrus said. Jaden nodded as he grabbed a blanket off his bed and put it on Alpha. After that, Syrus and Jaden went in their own beds and went to sleep.

(At Zane's apartment—four and a half hours later.)

Zane lay wide awake in his bed; he had drifted in and out of a sleep for hours now. He herd the alarm radio go off.

"It's now eight a clock, so we move on to our next song, Aerosmiths Don't wanna miss a thing." Zane's eyes widen as the next song started playing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

The song seemed familiar and touched him; a pain hit him…but why? He closed his eyes as he imagined a girl with long blonde hair, wearing a red dress facing away from him. He walked towards the girl, he knew who she was, and at the same time he didn't know her at all. He couldn't recall her name, but felt as if he should.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

His hand reached for her as he turned her around, as she turned to face him, he gasped. Her ocean deep eyes…he only knew one person with sea deep eyes like hers.

"_Don't forget me…" _

"Alpha!" Zane yelled shooting forward in his bed, he grabbed the alarm clock and threw it against the wall. The song, her words, her voice…gone. But was that a good thing? He wanted to put Alpha behind him, but he certainly didn't want to forget her…Forgetting her would not only mean he was truly forgetting everyone of his old life, but also forgetting what happiness he once had. What did he want now? That was the question he was asking himself. When he changed his ways, the only thing he wanted was victory, but now as these memories and dreams were affecting him…he wanted his memories to stay. And now a third thing on his list of things was now something he knew, at least for now he did, that he couldn't have…Alpha.

He sighed as he got up to get dressed.

(Back at duel academy.)

"Jaden! We have to hurry or we'll miss breakfast!" Syrus yelled. Jaden was rushing to get changed before Alpha got back. Alpha had left to see if she could find some of her old clothes at the Abandon dorm.

"I'm almost done." Jaden walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans, but he still had no shirt, and he had a toothbrush in his mouth. He opened his drawer to get a shirt, trying to keep the toothbrush in his mouth. When he herd the door open.

"Hey guys." Alpha said, she looked at Jaden who still had his shirt off. "Nice upper body." He spit out his tooth brush as he coughed.

"Alpha!" He yelled.

"What?" She said. "Are you still shy?" Jaden picked up a black shirt and put it on.

"So did you find anything?" She nodded.

"None of my stuff, but I was able to find a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and plaid jacket." Alpha said. Syrus stood up from the bed he was sitting on.

"What about your looks?" Syrus asked. "I mean not a lot of people will recognize you, but Chancellor Sheppard and Atticus will spot you in a minute." Alpha thought about it.

"Well, we're going to tell Atticus anyway, but your right…I can't let my Dad know I'm here." Alpha smiled. "I know…" she picked up a blue scarf sitting on the table, and a pair of sunglasses. She put the scarf on like a bandana, and put the sunglasses on.

"Well, it's different." Jaden said and then he started laughing. "It's perfect for you Alpha!"

"Well, let's be off to class." Alpha said. Jaden, Syrus and Alpha walked to the slythier cafeteria. As they got their breakfast, Miss. Dorthy stopped to stare at Alpha.

"Um, I'm sorry, but who are you?" She asked. Alpha smiled.

"Jaden! You never told anyone about me?" Jaden was confused by Alpha's words but played along.

"Well, I didn't think it mattered to anyone that much…" Jaden said. Alpha put her hand out.

"I'm Emily Yuki, Jaden's older sister. I'm here to visit." Miss. Dorthy smiled.

"Well why didn't you say something Jaden?" Miss. Dorthy asked she gave Alpha a plate of food. "Welcome to duel academy, I'm Miss Dorthy."

"It's very nice to meet you…" Alpha said, Miss. Dorthy nodded as Alpha walked away with Jaden and Syrus.

"So Emily, where did that come from?" Jaden asked sarcastically.

"Emily is my middle name, and I bet I could pass for your older sister…so I decided to go with that story." Alpha explained. "For the next week, you're my little brother…" They sat down at the table, across from them was Chazz.

"Hey Chazz, have you met my sister Emily?" Jaden asked almost laughing.

"What's with you slacker?" Chazz asked. Alpha sighed.

"Their losers, that what." Alpha said taking a bit of her breakfast. As Alpha ate she felt herself drift away from their conversation and going to a different place and time. A time when Zane and Alpha laid under the stars, planning their futures, wondering what they'd do without each other. The answer of course is that they live on, even move past one another. But at that time, it seemed like there was no one else in the world that could take that space in their hearts. Alpha thought about all the times they kissed, hugged, held hands, told each other they loved each other, and how many times they smiled being happy just to have each other in their presence. She lost count on alls these things, but now it was a different time and a different place…And a different person.

"Alpha….I mean Emily…" Jaden said. Although when Alpha came back into reality there was no one else besides Syrus in the cafeteria. "It's time for class."

"Okay…" Alpha whispered, she stood up from the table, and walked away from a different time and a different place. Knowing she would now face the new time, and the new place.

The song Don't wanna miss a thing belongs to Aerosmith.


	4. Chapter 3

Tragedy of an angst story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh gx or it's characters…but who knows what could happen in the next ten years.

Chapter 3

(At Zane's apartment…Dream)

"Happy Birthday!" Zane walked into the public dorm, where he was suppose to meet Atticus and Alpha for cards, but instead all his friends were there. Zane had silently been hoping everyone forgot his 17th birthday. Alpha and Atticus walked towards.

"Happy birthday, Babe!" Alpha yelled wrapping her arms around Zane.

"You have some explaining to do." Zane said.

"Well, we decided to have a cult party on the same day as your birthday, and decided to call it a surprise birthday party. You know, knocking out two birds with one stone." Atticus said.

"Me and Atticus surprised you right?" Alpha asked.

"I despise surprise parties. But I love this one." Zane said spinning Alpha around. "Thanks Atticus Thanks…"

"_Don't forget me…"_

"Um…." Zane said, he felt sweat drip down his forehead. Alpha stared at him.

"Zane, are you there, it's me…"Just as he was listening for her name all he herd was that phrase.

"_Don't forget me…" _

"Oh god…Is it warm in here?" Zane asked, he didn't feel warm, but he must not have been feeling well.

"Big Brother." Zane turned to see Syrus. He was shocked considering this dream flash back was before Syrus came to duel academy. "Are you alright?"

"I feel sick, what are you doing here…" He paused when he realized he had forgotten Syrus's name. His mind started racing, trying to find any information about his brother. But all he could remember about Syrus was that he was his brother… and he could even feel that slipping away from his memory.

"Zane?" Atticus asked stepping forward. His mind kept racing as he realized he remembered little about Atticus as well. Slowly the people he held close to him were becoming strangers.

"_Don't forget me…"_ The voice was like a clock, mocking him as it ticked, only instead of ticks…they were saying the phrase over and over again.

"_Don't forget me…Don't forget me…Don't forget me…" _

"Zane!" Alpha screamed as he fell to the ground. His head spun faster and faster, he knew no one in the room. His closest friends, were now strangers. But as he felt a hand grab his hands, he herd a familiar, yet forgotten voice. "Zane…." As he looked up, he saw her eyes, the blonde girls dark, green, deep eyes. His own eyes felt tears as he felt himself drown in her eyes…

"_Wait a minute!" _Zane thought. As the green eyes dug within his soul…he slowly felt everything come back to him.

"_Syrus"_

"_Don't forget me."_

"_Atticus"_

"_Don't forget me."_

"_Alpha…"_

"_Don't forget me."_

"_I don't want to forget…"_

"_Don't forget me."_

"_Wait, Alpha's dead…" _

"_Don't forget me."_

(Dream over.)

Zane woke up, realizing he had fell asleep on the kitchen table. He took a deep breath, taking some comfort in the fact the dream was over. But it still haunted him, the words rang in his ear getting quieter, yet they were still clear.

"_Don't forget me." _

Zane sighed; he was losing his mind, quite literally. His memories were fading, or at least that's what his dreams lead him to believe. He couldn't let that happen…he didn't know why, but he couldn't. He walked over to the kitchen counter, and picked up a black pen. Bringing his sleeve up, his arm was left bare; he could see the vein run down his arm. He went to one side of the vein and started writing.

Atticus Hayden Rhodes….Alexis Jillian Rhodes…Syrus Andrew Truesdale…Alpha Emily Sheppard….Zane Adrian Truesdale.

He wrote his own name down for good measure. He put the pen down and reached into the drawer, and pulled out a knife. He wouldn't forget…he owed them all at least that.

He flinched as he dug in the first A, careful not to dig too deep, yet enough to leave a scar. There were easier and saner ways of remembering people's names. But lately pain was the way Zane learned. A few minutes, and very bloody counter later, Zane finished writing the last e. He grabbed a towel and pressed it on the cuts. But he would not cover it, he wanted to see it and learn from it. He wanted to make sure no one ever left his mind, he wanted to be sure the happier times of his life, stayed in his head.

(Meanwhile at duel academy.)

Everyone found themselves staring at the beautiful, yet strange girl walking through the halls. As far as they knew, her name was Emily Yuki. Of course no one would believe who she really was.

"Alpha, I mean Emily, when are you planning to tell Atticus?" Jaden asked.

"Soon, I should tell him alone…" Alpha said with a sadness buried in her voice. "Jaden, I don't know how I can tell him, we were best friends. How am I just going to show up, and then leave again?"

"Well, it's not too late to back out." Syrus whispered. Alpha shook her head.

"Absolutely not…I will not let Zane live this way." Out of no where Alexis came up to the group. Alpha felt a pang of jealousy, knowing this was Zane's other love interest.

"Hey guys…oh hello." Alexis said smiling at Alpha. "I don't believe I've seen you around before."

"This is Al…" Alpha nudged him in the stomach.

"You use my nickname and I'll kill you." She said, Jaden got the message. (Use my real name, and she won't believe you for a second.) She looked to Alexis and forced a grin. "Hi, I'm Emily, Jaden's sister."

"Really? Jaden I didn't know you had a sister." Jaden rubbed his stomach where Alpha hit him.

"Yeah, she's a pain in my neck." He said. Alexis shook Alpha's hand.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes…It's nice to meet you." Alpha couldn't continue glaring at Alexis…she was kind, different, what's not to like about her?

"It's nice to meet you too." She said. A few minutes later they were in class. Jaden and Syrus stared as Alexis and Alpha chatted with each other.

"I like your ring…" Alexis said pointing at her promise ring Zane gave her.

"Oh…thanks." Alpha responded. "It's a promise ring…from my boyfriend."

"Oh, is he cute?" Alexis stopped and laughed. "Sorry, I don't always act like this…"

"It's alright, he's pretty cute, and he's sweet and a gentleman." Alpha said. "But…."

"What's wrong?" Alpha asked. Alpha sighed leaning her head back.

"It's just….Lately, it seems like he's forgotten himself, which means soon he'll be forgetting me…Because by forgetting himself, he's forgetting what we had." Alpha realized that what she was saying made little sense but it was all true, Zane abandon who he was…there he abandoned everyone he loved.

"Wow, I'm sorry Emily…You know that's kind of happening to me too." She said. Alpha perked up.

"Really?" She asked, Alexis nodded.

"Only this guy was my best friend…You probably know him, Zane Truesdale." Alpha wanted to laugh, they were talking about the same person…She wanted to tell Alexis who she was and who she was talking about, but she decided to tell Atticus first.

"Yeah, I've herd of him." Alpha said.

"After he hit the pro leagues…something happen to him…he became dark and only cared about victory. He doesn't even respect his family anymore." Alexis said, Alpha nodded, Alexis pretty much covered what had happened to Zane…Something did happen to him, something horrible…And Alpha knew she was the only one who could find out what happened.

"It's not a lot to ask is it?" Alpha said. "You just want your friend back…and I just want my boyfriend."

"That's how I feel." Alexis admitted.

"Hey sis." Atticus said sitting next to Alexis, then he saw Alpha and smiled. "Hey there." Alpha couldn't help but smile.

"Hey." Alpha said.

"You know, you have a beautiful smile." Atticus said. "I'm Atticus."

"They call me Emily." Alpha responded trying not to laugh. But it was difficult.

"Emily, that's a beautiful name." Atticus said.

"You know who else has a pretty name? Melody Frank." Atticus frowned just as Alpha realized she had given away who she was. Atticus had only told her about his make out session with Melody Frank the school tramp so to say. Without warning Atticus reached forward and took off her sunglasses. His mouth opened with shock as he stared at Alpha's green eyes.

"Atticus?" Alexis asked. He stared into her blue eyes.

"Alpha…" He managed to say. Alpha nodded and brought Atticus in for a hug.

"Atticus, I've missed you." Alpha said.

"Wait a minute…Alpha?" Alexis asked. "As in Alpha Sheppard?"

"Alpha…" Atticus said again. "I thought you were dead…oh god, Alpha, I've missed you." As class started, Atticus didn't ask Alpha question like she thought he would. He merely stared at her in disbelief, smiling. It wasn't till after class that Atticus said something.

"Alpha, I need to talk to you…" He said. Alpha nodded.

"Of course, but please, when we're in public call me Emily; I don't want my dad to know I'm here." Alpha turned to Jaden. "I'm going to walk with Atticus; I'll meet you back at the dorm okay?"

"Alright, Come on Alexis, I'll explain this whole thing to you." Jaden said walking away with Syrus and Alexis.

The sunlight was beautiful as it shone down on the two friends. Alpha still had her sunglasses on but she had taken the bandana off and let her hair fall down her back.

"Where were you? It's been almost three years." Atticus started.

"I know…I have a lot to explain, let's start from the very beginning…Atticus I was murdered." Alpha explained how Cosette had meant to threaten her and accidentally stabbed her and killed her, she explained how Jaden was the only one who could see her and how with his help she was able to say her final goodbyes to Zane, then she explained how the darkness of the underworld deck was consuming Zane and how soon he would forget everyone he had ever loved, then she explained the whole story with Luka and Kisa, and their connection to Syrus and Zane, and of course she explained how she got Jaden and Syrus to revive her.

"Wow…" Atticus said. "Wow…that's all I have to say."

"Pretty messed up huh?" She said.

"Alpha, I don't know if Zane will listen to you, even if you're his girlfriend…I couldn't even bring him out." Atticus told her. Alpha sighed, her eyes turned to a dandelion on the ground, and she reached down and picked it up.

"These were always my favorites." The flower twirled in her hand. "I remember during spring Zane and I would come out her and just lay in the grass, he told me that if he could…he would give me all the dandelions in the world. And I told him that not even dandelion's could by my love, because I've already given to him."

"You two were really in love." Atticus said taking the dandelion out of her hand and putting in her hair. "There was a time when I wanted to date you Alpha…"

"Yeah, it was fifthteen minutes ago." Atticus shook his head.

"I'm serious, I really did want to date you at one time…But then I saw how you and Zane reacted with each other…it was like poetry, It was like every love song ever written was based off you guys. It was beautiful. You and Zane were so perfect for each other."

"I know!" Alpha yelled Atticus stared at her seeing the pain in her face. "I know…and that's why I have to save Zane before he disappears in the darkness forever…If he does not only will he forget us, he'll never be happy again."

"Then, if this can save Zane…I'm in." Atticus said. Alpha smiled and wrapped her arms around Atticus.

"Thank you Atticus…You were always my best friend." Alpha whispered, Atticus embraced Alpha back.

"And you were always mine…" They stood with each other, embracing each other as friends. They hugged for a good ten minutes, just because they could. If Alpha's death had taught them nothing…it was that every moment could have been their last.

(At the Kaiba dome.)

"Mr. Truesdale…your duels up." A ring attendant said, Zane got up and walked over to him. The ring attendant looked to his arm and saw it was wrapped up. Zane had no choice but to bandage his arm, he could have gotten an infection, plus they would have never let him duel if his wounds were out in the open.

"What happened to your arm?" The attendant asked.

"None of your business!" Zane yelled entering the ring. Although Zane could not see, nor could anyone else, blood was seeking through the bandage, it was strange as if it were telling him something, because printed on the white bandage in blood was the name "Alpha".


	5. Chapter 4

Tragedy of an angst story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh gx or its characters…But I control them.

"Mom!" Jaden shouted into the phone. "Mom, I know the plan was to come home, but then Atticus pulled this let's go on vacation thing, and I want to go."

Mumbles and grumbles were on the other line as Jaden tried to convince his Mom to let him go on spring break. Syrus listened as he waited for his turn.

"What do you mean what about Dad? He'll probably be working through my break."

"_That sounds familiar." _ Syrus thought. Jaden shook his head.

"Alright call him, and then call me…love you, bye, Mom, bye." Jaden hung up the phone. "Geez, I love that woman, but she drives me crazy!"

"Jaden, it's none of my business…but does your Dad work a lot?" Syrus asked. Jaden nodded.

"Yeah, both my parents use to work a lot, but my Mom cut back to part time shortly after my little sister was born." Syrus gave him a weird look.

"You actually have a sister?" Jaden laughed.

"Yeah, but her names not Emily, its Mona." Jaden said. "What about your parents, do they work a lot.

"Dad works a lot, My Mom stays at home; she doesn't mind that much though." Syrus said. The phone rang again. Jaden picked it up.

"Hey Mom, what did he say?" Syrus herd a few loud mumbles and quiet sighs. But Jaden smiled. "Alright! Thanks Mom, I'll talk to you later, okay…Sy has to call his Mom…Syrus Truesdale Mom, the kid I was telling you about, my best friend…No he can't talk to you right now…Bye Mom…I said Goodbye Mother!" Jaden hung up the phone, but a smile was on his face.

"My Dad gave the okay, so my Mom gave me the okay too." Jaden said, then he handed Syrus the phone. "It's your turn." Syrus grabbed the phone, what was he going to tell his Mother. She already knew of the birthright, but what else did she know? Did she know the Zane turned evil? Did she know he came to duel academy to duel Syrus? Did she know that his dead girlfriend wanted their help to save him…okay maybe the last one was a no brainier. But the other questions, they haunted Syrus's mind as he dialed the phone number.

"Hello?" A girl said on the other line. Syrus took a breath; it was his little cousin Sabrina.

"Sabrina, put Mom on the phone."

"Oh hey loser." Sabrina said, Sabrina was nice, but she was also smug and arrogant. "Now why would you want to talk to Aunt Luna?"

"Put her on the phone!" Syrus yelled. Jaden was surprised that Syrus could yell, let alone snap.

"Fine… AUNT LUNA!" There was a shuffling noise and a few mumbles, before finally a woman's voice came on the phone.

"Hello? Syrus?" Luna Truesdale said into the phone. Syrus froze for a moment and continued.

"Hi Mom, how are you?"

"Syrus! Darling! I'm well, how are you doing at duel academy? Is everything alright?" Luna had always been over protective of her younger son, but then again, who could blame her?

"Yeah everything's fine, My Friends got this plan to go somewhere for spring break, and I was wondering If I could go?" There was a long pause before she spoke.

"Who's going?" She asked.

"Atticus Rhodes, Alexis Rhodes, Jaden Yuki, and Emily Yuki." Another Surprise hit Jaden…Syrus was good at lying.

"Is there going to be a chaperone?" Luna asked.

"Atticus is eighteen, so is Emily." Syrus said into the phone.

"Where are you going?" Syrus froze, there was never anything said about the exact place they were going. But Jaden knew they were going to the pro leagues, so he took a guess.

"Domino City." He whispered. Syrus nodded.

"Domino City, we want to look around in the pro leagues." Syrus told his Mother. There was a sigh filled with some taping, it sounded as if his Mother has taping her fingers.

"Well, I have to call your Dad to make sure…But it sounds alright." Syrus gave a Jaden a thumbs up, Jaden smiled as Syrus said goodbye to his Mother.

(At Zane's apartment.)

"_Don't forget me…" _If hell could speak, those would be the words it said. Zane walked up the stairs to his apartment, hearing the words ring in his ear. He swung open his apartment door, throwing his coat on the table. He let himself fall into the couch, closing his eyes as he did.

"What are you doing home so late?" Alpha said. Zane shot up in shock as Alpha waltzed out from the kitchen.

"Alpha, what are you doing, you're dead." Her only response was a confused stare.

"Are you going to be okay for our wedding next week? I'd really hate to cancel our honeymoon just because you work yourself to death," Zane's eyes widen…what if everything was just a dream? What if Alpha never died in the first place, then…were they really getting married? A weird feeling over came Zane, was it hope?

"I'm better than okay…" He said with a smile. Alpha smiled back sitting down next to him falling into his arms.

"Good, hey, well I'm thinking about it, I know you had your heart set on blue…but I was wondering if we could paint this room a yellow color." Zane smiled and kissed Alpha.

"Alpha?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"I'll never forget you…"

"I wish that were true." _"Don't forget me." _

(Dream over)

Zane woke up to see Alpha was no longer there, the room was empty with a dark silence. He was lying on the couch; he figured he must have fallen asleep.

"_No one's here…" _A dark voice said. _"It's just you."_

"Who's there?!" He demanded. But there was no response, only silence as he looked around. No one was there, no one except for himself…and the voices.

(At duel academy.)

Everyone met at Alexis's room. Where they all confirmed their plan.

"Okay…" Alpha began. "Here's the plan, we're just a bunch of crazy kids out on spring break, Atticus is our designated chaperone, which means for once in your life you have to be responsible Atticus."

"Hey!" Atticus yelled. "I'm perfectly responsible, thank very much." Alpha chose not to point out the error in that sentence.

"Now, I'm going to lure Zane into an ally and challenge him to a duel for the missing card of the underworld deck….and hopefully I can convince him that this new person isn't who he is anymore. We have one chance to make this right; we may even be too late."

"Wait, you said this would save Zane!" Syrus told her, Alpha deep eyes looked to him in a grim way.

"It _might_ save him Syrus, but it also depends on how far in the darkness he is, we may have already lost him." Alpha admitted. Syrus hung his head down, he fought back the tears that were about to pour from his eyes. "I don't feel any better about this than you do Syrus, but we can't admit Zane is gone, if we do, we'll never get him back."

"You said…"

"I'm preparing you for the worst; it doesn't mean it will happen." Alpha said. "Syrus, your probably the one out of all of us that's been hurt the most by Zane…but he does care...he would do anything for you, for me, for any of us…now we have to do the same thing." Syrus wiped away a tear from his eye. It was true, he was the one Zane had hurt the most, but it didn't mean he didn't care…he was lost. Besides, Zane had sacrificed himself at one time to save Syrus; it was only fair to do the same.

"Just one thing…" Jaden said. "Won't he think it's mega weird his dead girlfriend is challenging him to a duel? Or is that just me?"

"Yeah, I mean, It's sounds like a good plan, but I don't think he'll actually duel his dead girlfriend." Alexis said.

"Guys, guys." Atticus butted in. "If I know one thing about Alpha, it's that she always plans out the whole plan." Atticus turned to Alpha. "You did, plan the whole thing out didn't you?"

"Of course…." Alpha chimed. "I'm going to disguise myself...just a scarf on my head and sunglasses probably, as for my name…I'm going to use something familiar, but not my real name."

"How?" Jaden asked.

"Elementary my dear Young Blood." Alpha said. "We'll be using ana grams."

"Ana whats-it?"

"Ana grams." Alexis said. "It's when you take a word and reorganize it to make another, Alpha wants to take her name and jumble it into a new one."

"Oh…I like her style." Alpha said. "It's hard, so incase this is televised duel not everyone will know who I am, and Zane's smart so he'll be able to figure it out at some point." Alpha said. "So, my stupids, anymore questions?" Everyone shook their heads.

"It's getting late, we should go to bed." Jaden said standing up with Syrus and Atticus.

"Alight, get packed, two more days until we leave." Alpha reminded them.

"Good night Alexis, Night Alpha." Jaden said.

"Night Alexis, Night Alpha." Syrus said.

"Night sis, night witch!" Atticus shouted smiling, Alpha smiled.

"Night Syrus, Night Jaden, Night loser!" She shouted back.

"Night guys." Alexis said as well. After the door was closed Alexis got up to get ready for bed well Alpha got out a notebook and started jumbling her name.

**Alpha Sheppard**

**Darla Phashepp. **

**Rea Dalpshpap. **

**Ada Larphsepp**

Alpha sighed, the only name that seemed real so far was Darla Phashepp…If it were simply a matter of hiding her identity, she would have came up with the coolest name ever. But it simply wasn't a matter of just hiding her identity; it was making it seem familiar. Alpha set the note book aside, deciding although it seemed far fetch, she would call herself Darla Phashepp.

"So, what's it like to be in love." Alexis asked coming back into the room.

"What do you mean?" Although she knew exactly what Alexis was asking.

"You and Zane are obviously in love, what it is like when you love someone." Alpha shrugged.

"Everyone has a different opinion about what love is." She answered. "Most people believe it's when you would do anything to be with someone, but I think that's just part of being in love. I think when you fall in love; it's not that you would do anything to be with that person, it's when you would do anything for that person. Like you would do anything to protect them."

"Wow, that's deep, you know Zane never really got over you."

"And for all I know, he may never will." Alpha said. "Even though I let him go, he'll still never get over me completely…it's sad, its heart breaking, it's the tragedy of a love story if you will." Alexis nodded.

"Then what is this? You coming back from the dead tom save Zane, only to go back after wards, is that the tragedy of a love story?" Alexis was surprised when Alpha broke into laughter.

"No…" Alpha said, he face grew serious again. "This is a different tragedy all together; I believe this is a tragedy of an angst story."

"Where does angst come from?" Alexis asked, a grin crossing her face.

"Angst meaning insecure and sad, right now Zane's in a place where the darkness is making him insecure and depressed as hell…I believe the word fits." Alpha once again laughed, Alexis did as well.

"Alright, it's an angst story." Alexis pronounced.

"Coming soon to a theater near you." They laughed together, smiling and forgetting that story was not over, that they were stuck in the tragedy of an angst story.

(Back at Zane's apartment.)

Zane lay in his bed, sweat dripping down his face as voices filled his head.

"_The underworld deck is making you forget everything about your old life. It's consuming your good side; replacing it with hate and anger…You promised you would never forget me."_

"_No one's here it's just you."_

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Don't forget me…" _

He didn't know much about voices; just you weren't suppose to hear a bunch of them in your head.

"_I really wish you would suck it up and stop being such a baby." _The dark voice called. Last time he herd the voice, it was quiet and had no real personality. This time the voice was clear…It was a man's voice, and it was still dark and mysterious. It was odd, the voice had an accent…it was strange, yet not surprising. After all both sides of his family had Russian roots in them.

"Who are you?" He asked although he could hear Alpha's words explain who the strange voice was.

"_The underworld deck is making you forget everything about your old life. It's consuming your good side; replacing it with hate and anger…" _

"_Let's just say…I'm an old, and distant relative."_ The voice said.

"What do you want?" Zane shouted. The voice laughed.

"_It's not really about what I want anymore, is it_?" The voice asked. _"It's about what we both want. You've gotten to taste the sweet nectar of victory, it tastes good doesn't it?" _Zane would admit, it was nice to be a winner. He loved it, but he would trade all in a minute just to be able to remember everything the way it was…his friends, his family, Alpha.

"_Don't forget me…" _God it was wonderful to hear her voice. But it was depressing hearing those words.

"Alpha…" He whispered.

"_Alpha Emily Sheppard is dead, and so is Zane Adrian Truesdale."_ Zane could imagine a smile on this voice…devilish, and cunning.

"Shut up! Alpha may be dead, but she's not gone forever…and as far as I know I'm still alive."

"_Quit fooling yourself boy!"_ The voice yelled. _"Your old self died the minute you walked into the underground duel arena, these memories of Syrus, Jaden, Alexis…your precious Alpha…their holding you back. These people are in your past, yet their dragging you down. I can fix that."_

"How?" Zane hissed through his teeth.

"_Simple."_ The voice said happily. _"I can make you forget them…leave them all behind you…where they belong. Never again will your brother's disgraces disappoint you. Never again will Atticus annoy you, you will never again feel sad about Alpha, Never…"_

"Enough!" Zane shouted. "I will never, ever! Forget Alpha. My brother is not a disgrace, Atticus…okay he annoys the hell out of me, but he's my friend! And how dare you even speak of removing Alpha! Leave me alone." The voice only laughed.

"_That's no longer an option…you see, I had the same problem with my creator…He refused to forget his sister and girlfriend, and killed himself to protect them. And trust me boy, I never make the same mistake twice…" _Zane felt a horrible pain his head, he grabbed his head as he screamed.

"No!" He yelled. "Leave…leave…" A bright light blocked sight. Alpha stepped out of the light and faced Zane. Her long blonde hair blowing, her sad eyes looking upon him in sadness. She reached her hand out to him.

"I love you." She said, a tear dripped down her face as she spoke. Zane reached out his hand.

"Alpha…" Zane felt tears drip down his face; his hand was almost touching hers. When she pulled away.

"I'm sorry….don't forget me." She whispered. The light clouded her from sight, Alpha was gone.

"Alpha!" He yelled, but she was gone, from both his world and his mind.

I know it's been a while since I've updated….blame on to much thinking and not enough mountain dew.


	6. Chapter 5

Tragedy of an angst story.

Disclaimer: As always I do not own Yu-gi-oh gx.

Chapter 5

Alpha waited out in the slither living room, as the others got ready for their so called 'spring break'. Most of the students had left earlier that morning. However she, Jaden, Syrus, Atticus, and Alexis were going to leave that afternoon.

Chazz Princeton was also sitting on the couch, as the two watched the duel on t.v….It was Zane dueling, but at the same time, it wasn't.

Zane still dressed in his dark clothing as usual, however this time…Zane seemed completely unsympathetic. Before when Alpha's seen him duel, he's a least shown some concern for his opponent in some way. But this time he wasn't holding anything back…he was more evil and more vile and didn't seem to care.

"And Zane Truesdale wins yet another duel!" The announcer yelled.

"I'm telling you, this boy is brilliant." The other announcer stated. Alpha stared at Zane. A smile crossed his lips as he stared at his opponent…injured and pride less. This boy wasn't brilliant…the old Zane was brilliant. Alpha closed her eyes, letting her thoughts take her away.

"_Alright I dare you to pick truth." Alpha told him._

"_Wow scary Alpha, I'm shivering." He told her "Okay, truth."_

"_Do you love me?" Alpha asked Zane looked at her._

"_What?" He asked._

"_Do you love me?" Alpha asked._

"_Yeah, I do, do you love me?" Zane asked back._

"_I do." Alpha responded. She stopped and looked Zane in his blue eyes. They both blushed at each other._

"_We're losers." Zane told her putting his arm around her._

"_Better than being lonely."_

"Are you alright?" Alpha broke from her thoughts, to see Chazz looking at her strangely.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said her voice barely a whisper.

"You're crying." Alpha slowly brought her hand to her eyes to see that the young man was speaking the truth. Tear's had fallen from her eyes, no wonder her voice was so quiet. She was crying and she didn't even notice.

"I could tell you why, but you would never believe me…"

"I don't really care." Chazz replied. Alpha smiled.

"You do care, other wise, you wouldn't have asked." Alpha's smile turned into a frown. "You're a good person Chazz, whether you want to be one or not."

"We're ready Alpha." Jaden said from the other room. Alpha looked up and nodded. She patted Chazz's lap.

"Take care Chazz." Chazz stared as Alpha got up and left for the boat.

(Meanwhile, at Zane's apartment.)

He walked through the front door. Setting his keys on the table. His blank mind filled with only anger, and desire.

"_Doesn't it feel good to win?"_ The voice in his head asked. He snorted.

"Whatever." He said. Yes, it did feel nice to win, he felt nice every time he won. But then there was also a feeling of dread…like he was missing something…or someone. Occasionally he would draw up voices and images of people he didn't even recognize. He tried matching names with these images but always failed.

And for reasons he couldn't explain, he felt depressed when he could match these names. There was a browned haired, teenaged boy, and a blonde haired girl yelling at him for whatever reason….he concluded that those two were more than likely siblings. Then there was another brown haired boy, only this one also had orange hair, he was playfully ruffling the hair of a small boy with light blue hair, and grayish eyes. The small boy made him even more depressed, but he didn't know why. Then out of no where, a girl with long blonde hair, and deep blue eyes would appear. She smiled as she reached her hand out for him. He would reach for it, only for the girl to fade away afterwards. He didn't even know this girls name…and he felt horrible.

He shook his head. They were figments of his imagination. Just like that one voice in his head that refused to go away. They would fade….they had too.

(On the ship heading away from duel academy.)

(Dream)

"Zane!" She walked through the forest pushing branches out of her way. She didn't know why Zane had made her meet him out here. As far as Alpha knew, Zane hated the forest. But he also knew Alpha loved it as well.

Still, it wasn't like Zane to drag her out in the forest in the middle of the night like. She just figured it was important.

"Zane, darling." She began as she reached an opening. "I'm going to have to kill…." She paused. Zane wasn't in the opening, but instead it was a girl with long red hair and blue eyes stared at her. Cosette Morren, a peppy, excited, yet strange, obelisk junior. Alpha laughed, knowing Cosette had a strange fixation on Zane.

"Did you leave me that note?" Alpha asked, Cosette nodded. "Why?" Cosette stared at her for a moment, as if she were questioning what she was about to do, but she spoke up.

"Stop seeing him." Alpha raised an eyebrow. "So many girls want him, why should you get him?"

"Zane's not an object." Alpha told her stepping closer to the girl. "He's a person, and he can decide for himself who he loves without help from his stalker fan club."

"Stop seeing him….or…" Cosette slowly brought the knife into view. Alpha's eyes widen as she saw the knife. "I don't want to hurt you…but if it's what I need to do to get Zane…so be it."

Fear over came Alpha. Her train of thought was blocked. She could run, but Cosette was always a faster runner. She could scream for help…only insuring Cosette would kill her and run. She could give up Zane…but she would give her own life for him, and she'd do anything to be with him. She stared at the knife, trembling in Cosette's hands. It could be easy to get the knife away from her. So without another thought Alpha ran forward reaching for the knife.

Cosette realized her plan; she tried to move the knife so it would knife her arm instead anywhere dangerous….

She didn't move it fast enough and it punctured Alpha's stomach.

(Dream over)

Alpha shot up in the bed. They were still on the boat to Domino city. She looked around, everyone was sleeping. She hadn't be able to remember the actual murder before…now she remembered it like it was yesterday….even that was an understatement, more like a few hours ago. Alpha wrapped her arms around herself feeling very cold.

"I wish Zane was here." She mumbled, she lay back down in her bed, and closed her eyes. Tears ran down her face, she realized none of this was permanent. Zane would become a good person again, everything would be fine. Except…the effects of the spell weren't permanent. Next week she'd be gone from the earth. And who knew what Zane would do then. Who knew what anyone would do. But she tried not to think about these things, telling herself everything would be fine.

Facing the cold reality, that until now, she had accepted her death. Now…it seemed that once the spell wore off…she was gone for good.


	7. Chapter 6

Tragedy of an angst story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh gx or its characters.

Chapter 7

Alpha laid back on the bed of the hotel. The gang had arrived a few hours ago, but it was the first time she actually got to rest. Not that she had time to rest…she only had six days until she would return to the after life…permanently.

"Alpha, do you want to watch something on T.V?" Alexis asked. Alpha sighed…no she didn't want to watch t.v., she wanted to find Zane and tell him how much she loved him. She needed to breath well she still could.

"Actually, I'm going for a walk Alexis. I'll be back soon." She said sitting up and slipping her shoes on. Alexis nodded.

"Be careful, okay?" She warned. Alpha nodded as she walked out the door. She passed three people who stared at Alpha as she walked out of the hotel. The cold Domino City breeze struck her face as she continued walking. She zipped up her jacket as she walked down the street. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care.

Across the street, one of the lesser known professional duelist, Logan Morren stared in aw as he watched a girl who looked exactly like Alpha walk down the street. But it was impossible…Alpha had died…by his sister's hand.

He had buried the body himself.

But as impossible as it was, Alpha was standing there. Sure there were plenty of blue eyed blondes in the world. No other person had Alpha's deep eyes, or her figure that seemed feminine yet strong. Or even her fashion sense, any other person would have looked homeless wearing an old black Spanish skirt, and a huge camo jacket. But on Alpha, looked like an outfit worthy for a goddess. It was no one else, it had to be Alpha.

"Alpha!" Logan dared to call. It was impossible; the girl would keep walking he thought. She wouldn't acknowledge Logan because it was not her name being called.

But the girl turned and stared at him. A gasp from her lips and her eyes widened. Logan thought it was impossible….but some how, Alpha was there.

Alpha couldn't believe her bad luck. Out of all the people in the world that could have seen her on the street, it had to be Logan Morren, the brother of the girl who killed her.

Alpha knew Logan knew Cosette had killed her. It was Logan Cosette called for help the night Alpha found out Cosette was her murderer. Besides, Cosette wasn't exactly calm in tight dueling situations, both Alpha and Zane had noted that. Logan more than likely pick Alpha's grave site and put her in the hole himself. It wouldn't surprise her at all. Logan and Cosette were close and would do anything to protect each other.

Alpha didn't know what to do. It wasn't as if they could hug each other and talk about old times. His sister killed her for god sakes. Alpha quickly continued her walking pace.

But Logan started following her. Alpha would quicken her pace, Logan would quicken his. Alpha would cross a street, Logan was right behind her. The pattern continued until Alpha was at a full run, crossing every street she came across. She didn't even know where she was, but she could find her way if Logan would just go away.

Alpha really didn't know what to expect from him. What if he caught her? Would he explain what happen and apologize for his sisters actions? Or would he corner her and finish the job his sister started about two years ago.

Eventually Alpha corner herself in ally. She felt the walls to be sure…but there was no way out. She pushed herself away only to run into a figure. She turned and stared at Logan, shaking violently.

"Alpha…" He whispered reaching out to her. She quickly back away, hitting the ally wall. She herd a clunk, and fell to the ground. She rolled over just in time to see Logan leaning over her, before she blacked out. But the last thing she herd was not her voice or Logan's voice…but a different voice all together.

"Get away from her!" The voice yelled.

_Zane? _She thought before her mind completely shut down.

Zane stared at the red headed man standing over the young blonde. He was simply minding his business when he saw the girl, who looked painfully familiar, being chased by the man into the ally. He had herd the voice in his head saying it was none of his business, that he just let it be. But he refused. It wasn't that he felt sorry for this particular girl, it was the fact he was against any criminal act against women.

On the dueling field, you left your conscience at the door. But out here, it disgusted Zane when a man would even touch a woman like that against her will. And he wasn't going to stand by watch it happen. So he dared to enter the rally.

He watched the young red head male lean over the blue eyed blonde.

"Get away from her!" He yelled. The head stood up and quickly turned around, narrowing his eyes. To Logan, this night kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Zane?" Logan asked, staring at what use to be the duel academies most talented and most respectable student. It's not like he didn't know what happened to Zane. He was a small time pro duelist. But still, it wasn't just fate that Alpha's boyfriend had cornered him in the ally way out of all the people in the world.

"Go! Get out of my sight! Now!" Zane commanded. Logan grimaced and quickly ran past Zane. Zane didn't understand why he had given the red head mercy, he didn't really care. He moved to the blonde girl. As he knelled down he touched her face and felt a serge run through his body…as if he knew the girl.

A flash in his mind showed him the girl wearing a white dress, and looking at him with the deepest blue eyes, reaching her hand out to him.

"_Don't forget me…"_

He returned from dream to see the girl in her normal (or somewhat normal) clothing. He had no idea why, but he wanted to protect the girl, hold her, kiss her. He settled for protecting her. He picked her up from the ground and walked back to his apartment. Balancing her weight so she wouldn't touch the wounds on his arms.

He had the names of these people he had never even met carved into his arm…it was now scabbed over and barely clean, but the cuts still haunted him with these strange names.

He set the girl on the couch looking at her for a brief moment, touching her cheek. She was beautiful, Zane could have sat there and stared at her forever, that was until she woke up, which she did eventfully.

Alpha stirred as her eyes carefully opened to see Zane staring down at her. Her deep blue eyes widen with shock. Zane looked into her eyes as the phrase came to him again.

"_Don't forget me…"_

"Are you alright?" He asked trying to block the phrase out of her head. Alpha nodded her head but closed her eyes in pain. She had a huge headache, and seeing Zane hadn't help. Now she was confused and had a headache.

"What happened?" She asked. Zane handed her two pills. Without even questioning him, she grabbed the pills and swallowed them.

"Some pervert was chasing you, I found you just in time." Alpha thought back to the ally…she wasn't being chased by a pervert. She was being chased by Logan, the accomplice to her murder, not that, that was much better.

"Thanks." Alpha whispered. Then for the first time reality hit her. She was in Zane's apartment, with Zane.

The man she had once loved, or the shell of the man she had once loved sat beside her. Looking at her with concern. Maybe he remembered her.

"What's your name?" In one moment her hopes had been crashed. Zane had forgotten. Even though he promised he wouldn't he still did. Yet, the concern was proof that some part of him knew who she was. So thankfully, it wasn't too late.

"Alpha." She said firmly. Zane nodded, the name was familiar…but how?

"I'm Zane." He said in his deep voice. Alpha finally sat herself up and braced herself for the headache. As she grabbed her aching head, he stood up.

"Let me get you some water, and then I'll help you home." He said walking towards the kitchen. Alpha stared at him…he hadn't seen him this concerned in a long time.

Yet, she knew he was gone, other wise he would have remembered her…But maybe all hope wasn't lost. What if she could bring him back with the purest, strongest form of love…A kiss?

What would he think? A complete stranger, kissing him without warning. Then again, what did she have to lose? The Zane she knew was already gone. She despised this new Zane. The best case, Zane would come back and hold her well she cried happy tears. The worse, Zane would yell at her well she cried sad tears, which she was already doing. It seemed like a fair gamble. She literally had nothing to lose, and could only go up or stay where she was.

Zane returned to the room and handed her that water. She quickly gulped it down, trying to calm her nerves. Zane stared at her as she finished the last sip.

"Thanks." She whispered. Zane nodded as he took the glass. She decided to ask a question similar to the one he had asked her on the night they first kissed.

"Why are you comfortable doing things like touching my cheek, or carrying me?" She asked. Zane shrugged.

"Because I want to protect you…" He thought for another second. "And because I feel open around you."

She leaned closer…her same response, she felt open around Zane.

"What do you mean?" Her breath getting faster.

"Well, to the world, I'm Zane the heartless champion, and too others…I'm just a toy to get what they want." The pro dueling corporation, Mr. Shroud, that annoying voice in his head. "But around you…I feel like…maybe I've known you before." Alpha finally got as close as she could, her lips only a few inches away from his. He seemed to notice, but not necessarily care. And in a moment her lips touched his. She practically gave more passion into this kiss than she had with the other kisses they shared. What was different? It could have really been their last kiss.

She was surprised when Zane, instead of pushing her off him, brought her closer and deepened the kiss. When they finally parted for air, Zane asked a question.

"This is a little fast don't you think?" Alpha had once asked the same question. And her answer had convinced her all this was right. But what answer could she provide that would convince Zane all this is right?

"Yeah, I don't really care." She said bringing him closer again. "I love you." And kissed him again. This time he broke the kiss the kiss again.

"Love me?" He asked. "I don't even know you." Two minutes ago, this was all going so well. Now Alpha wished Zane had a rock so she could crawl under it and die. It seemed like he was finally remembering her, that he realized Alpha was the love of his life. Now…Zane seemed gone forever, and it looked like he was never coming back.

Alpha couldn't stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and stood up, not caring about the headache in her head.

"I…I…I've got to go." She said quickly walking away. Zane couldn't help but follow.

"Do you need help getting home?" She shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine, thank you for all your help." She said quickly.

"Alpha are you okay?" He asked. Alpha wiped more tears away but didn't stop walking. She finally had reached the door.

"I'll be okay." She said but her voice cracked, making attempts to sound strong useless. She opened the door and slammed it shut before Zane could follow and practically ran from the apartment, She ran all over the place until she finally found her hotel, and then ran up to her room.

Carefully opened the door to see Alexis sleeping in bed, and on Alpha's bed Jaden. Jaden had probably come to ask Alpha something and decided to wait for her. Alpha decided not wake either of them. She quietly held back her tears as she walked across the room and put herself in the closet.

She slid to the floor and started sobbing her heart out. She cried until she herd a knock on the door.

"Alpha?" Jaden asked from the other side. Alpha wiped her tears away.

"Go away Young Blood!" She yelled. Jaden opened the door; Alpha looked up at him with more tears in her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

Jaden got down and sat next to her. "You don't have too talk about if you're not ready. I just want you to know if you want a shoulder to cry on…Here's mine." Alpha broke down and let out another sob. She put her face into Jaden's shirt and cried. All the depression, all the tragedy, all the angst fell on her and pushed her into a closet sobbing. And her hero…it wasn't her beloved; it wasn't even her best friend Atticus. It was Jaden who had climbed in the closet with her and scared all these things away. And she was thankful that even when Zane had pushed her away, when Atticus was no where in sight, and when her Father was not there to scare the monsters away…she had Jaden to do all these things for her.

And at the moment, it seemed as if all she needed was Jaden.

Wow, sob chapter…Thanks everyone for the reviews and support! I've enjoyed them.


	8. Chapter 7

Tragedy of an Angst story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh gx or its characters.

Chapter 7 (sorry chapter was chapter six.)

Alpha finished clipping her hair back in the bandana. All that showed of her hair was a small part in the front. A pair of sunglasses covered her eyes and was held under the bandana. It was more important than ever she was disguised, Zane knew her, but not as the woman he loved.

"_But the crazy lady who kissed him without warning."_ She thought sarcastically. She tried not to think of what happened the night before, it only made her want to cry.

But before the tears could fall, there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" She called.

"It's Jaden." Jaden called back. Alpha smiled.

"Enter of your own will." Jaden opened the room. Alpha looked at the young boy. Jaden came in carrying two milkshakes. One chocolate, one vanilla.

"Thought you would need something to calm yourself down." Jaden said smiling. Alpha grabbed the vanilla one and took a large sip. Her nerves had finally settled. Even it was just for a moment, it was still nice.

"Jaden, you're the best." She said taking another sip. Jaden sat next to her on the hotel bed.

"Alpha…I think I already know what the answer is." Jaden said. "But are you sure you want to do this? It's not too late to back out." Alpha shook her head.

"I can't back out, Jaden." Alpha insisted. "I have to save Zane….besides, what's the point of backing out? To feel awful about the next five days and then disappear? I have to do this, I have no choice." Jaden nodded taking her hand.

"Okay, just know you're not in this alone…Me, Atticus, Alexis, and Syrus are going to be right by your side." Alpha grimaced and she turned Jaden to face her.

"I want you and Syrus to go the library and look for a diary... Luka's diary." Alpha explained. "I want you to find it; maybe it can give us clues on how to defeat the underworld deck…permanently." Jaden frowned…he knew exactly what Alpha was trying to get him to do…and it wasn't to look for the diary.

"Why are you trying to get rid of us?" Jaden asked. Alpha sighed as she stood up.

"Not so much you…as it is Syrus." She admitted, she turned to Jaden staring at her with her deep blue eyes. "Syrus has grown on me Jaden…and there's a very real chance that this dueling scheme won't work at all…that's why I need you to lure him away. So he won't see if we fail…do it for Syrus, it will break his heart if I fail." Jaden thought about it, and nodded. He didn't like keeping his friend in the dark. But Alpha was right, it destroy Syrus if he watched the final attempt at saving his brother fail.

The door creaked open "Alpha…" Atticus said walking into the room. "Zane's going to meet you in the ally behind Kaiba corp. in ten minutes."

"How do you know?" She asked.

(At Zane's apartment ten minutes earlier.)

Zane sat on the couch watching the T.V., but he wasn't actually paying attention.

He was thinking about the blonde who he brought to his apartment…Alpha. She had kissed him so passionately, claimed to have loved him, and then ran out when he made a simple observation.

"_Yeah, I don't really care." She said bringing him closer again. "I love you." And kissed him again. This time he broke the kiss the kiss again._

"_Love me?" He asked. "I don't even know you."_

What had he said wrong? He didn't know who she was. She seemed familiar, but he would have remembered. He had never met the girl before…yet it felt like he had.

He was brought out of his trance when he herd knocking at his door. He grumbled as he got and went to answer it. He flew open the door, but no one was there. All that was left was a note on the floor. He picked it up and opened it.

_There's one card missing from your deck…I have it…_

_You want it? Duel me. Meet me in the ally behind Kaiba corp. in twenty minutes. _

_Sighed,_

_D.P. _

The paper crumbled in Zane's hand. All thoughts of the Alpha girl removed from his head. Now he was pissed.

"Basturd!" He yelled returning into his home slamming the door. One person, and one memory that had not been removed, was his duel with Chancellor Sheppard, his old mentor. The very person he beat so he could claim his birthright, the underworld deck.

"_He separated one card from the rest. So incase I did get one, I still wouldn't have the other…he's been keeping me from reaching my full potential!"_ Zane thought to himself. _"That sneaking, lying, basturd! I'll crush whoever this D.P. is and then destroy Sheppard."_

He grabbed his keys off the table and left to meet this D.P.

(In the ally…twenty minutes later.)

"Ready, Alpha?" Atticus asked. Alpha nodded, although she wasn't really sure. She had Jaden's duel disk on her arm, with Atticus and Alexis by her side. Jaden had agreed to take Syrus and go look for Luka's diary, although, it was very unlikely they'd find it in a domino library. But everything was set, and ready for their duel.

"I guess." She responded taking deep breaths. There was no where to run. No where to go. The only way to move forward was to duel Zane…and she was going to duel.

Zane stepped into the ally. Looking calm, determined, and angry. He stopped and stared at the group. He could guess that the girl wearing a bandana, sunglasses, and a trench coat was D.P., but he didn't know.

"Which of you is D.P., and how do you know Sheppard?" He yelled into the ally. All three of them looked up at Zane. Alpha reluctantly stepped forward.

"I'm the D.P., my name is Darla Phashepp…I was a student of Chancellor Sheppard." Alpha replied. Zane started up his duel disk.

"Let me see the card." He demanded. Alpha pulled a card out of her pockets. The card had a dark background and a cyber dragon on it. It was actually a card based on a painting that Kisa made for her brother. But as far as Zane knew, it was a card that belonged in his deck.

"You want it? You'll have to beat me first…You up for it?" Alpha asked. Zane laughed wickedly.

"I've crushed bigger duelist than you, sweetie. You better back out now and just hand me that card…Because I can guarantee you, anything Sheppard's taught you won't stand a chance against me." Alpha closed her eyes for a moment, wondering if she should just back out…no, there was no turning back.

"Let's duel!" She yelled starting her duel disk up.

Who will win in the duel of Zane vs. Alpha? You gotta keep reading to find out.


End file.
